


Happy Momma, Happy Baby

by Spooky66



Series: Prompts [75]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s08e17 Empedocles, F/M, Post-Episode: s08e15 DeadAlive, Pregnancy sex, XF Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: Mulder and Scully finally come together after he comes back from the dead.





	Happy Momma, Happy Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: MSR pregnancy smut? First time after milder comes back from being abducted??

“Stay the night.” Scully says when the pizza is gone.

Mulder looks up in surprise, “Scully…”

She looks down at her hands, “I just- I don’t want to be alone.”

Mulder takes her hand and holds it to his lips.

“Of course.”

As Scully gets ready for bed Mulder paces the living room chewing on sunflower seeds.

“Thank you, Mulder.” He turns to see her in light blue satin pajamas and a robe. His heart clenches at how beautiful she looks.

When she walks up to him he can’t help but reach for her. Surprise registers in her eyes as he holds her forearms. Her belly presses against his own flat stomach and it’s almost too much for him.

Tears fill his eyes and he looks away.

Scully’s hand cups his cheek.

“Your baby Mulder.” She says it so quietly that he’s not sure he heard her right.

“Not the pizza man?”

She smiles, shakes, and ducks her head.

And Mulder can’t help but kiss her.

It’s their first kiss since he came back and it fills him with butterflies. He runs his hands through her hair delicately.

She sighs and Mulder attempts to pull her closer. Her belly stops them from coming fully together and they laugh, forehead to forehead.

Mulder looks down and sees her pajama top gaping open. Her breasts are fuller and rounder than before and he feels a twitch in his jeans.

Scully sees him looking and grins, “Do you like them?”

Mulder just nods and watches in wonder as she unbuttons a few more buttons to show a valley of cleavage. He wants to stick his face there until he suffocates.

A groan comes out on its own accord and she giggles.

Taking his hands, Scully moves them to cup her breasts.

Mulder sucks in a breath through his teeth, “Jesus.”

His thumbs run over her nipples until they pop out.

“They’re so heavy.” Mulder marvels.

Scully laughs again and covers his hands.

“I missed you so much.” Suddenly her voice is thick. Mulder looks up from her breasts to see her eyes filled with tears.

He kisses her again.

“Are you able to- is it safe? You were just in the hospital…”

Scully nods and smiles up at him through tears, “Please?”

Mulder’s grin grows lecherous and he pulls on Scully’s nipples, which are now longer than he remembers.

A sharp intake of breath worries him until he notices the flush spreading over her chest.

“Just not too rough… so sensitive…”

Mulder palms her breasts and nibbles at her neck.

They move to the bed with Scully straddling him somewhat awkwardly. They laugh, kiss, and nuzzle each other.

“So how do we do this?” Mulder asks with his face between her full breasts.

“There are a number of ways. Cowgirl, side to side, from behind, spooning, crossed legs…”

Mulder raises an eyebrow and tweaks her nipple, “But you have one in mind?”

She nods, “I’m thinking I can lay on the end of the bed with my legs hanging off and you can stand right there and fuck me.”

Mulder ruts against her at her explicit words.

“I like that idea.” Mulder says as he begins to strip off her clothes peppering her body with tender kisses. Soon Scully is on her back with a couple pillows wedged under her back.

“God, I love you so much.” He whispers against her breast.

Scully looks down at him and holds his face in her hands, “I love you too. I can’t believe this is happening, I can’t believe you’re here with me. It’s a miracle. You and this baby, you’re my miracle.”

Mulder begins to cry. He rubs his face into her breast wetting her skin with his tears.

Scully runs her fingers through his hair, “Come here.”

She pulls his face up to hers and kisses away his tears.

The baby moves and they both jump a bit. Mulder holds her belly in amazement.

“Talk to him.” Scully says softly.

Mulder’s eyes light up, “Hey there…”

A flutter of movement.

“Scully!”

She nods and pets his hair.

“Hello to you too, I’m- I’m…” Mulder starts and his hand pauses.

“Daddy.” Scully says and strokes his cheek, “You’re daddy.”

“Daddy.” Mulder’s voice is full of wonder. He kisses her belly softly and feels a little kick against his mouth.

When Mulder has Scully fully undressed he moves back to look at her.

Scully’s brows draw together, “I know things… everything looks different.”

“You look like some kind of fucking goddess. You’ll never not be the sexiest woman alive.”

“That’s a double negative.”

“Shut up Scully.” Mulder mutters and moves his face between her legs.

But instead of shutting up she begins moaning. Mulder sucks Scully’s clit between his lips and flicks his tongue over the sensitive flesh.

He slowly moves his tongue slowly around her labia, covering every patch of skin.

“Oh, Mulder I missed your mouth.”

Mulder chuckles against her and the vibrations cause Scully to moan loudly and her toes to dig into his shoulders.

“All the things those beautiful lips can do.”

The sound of Mulder sucking and licking fills the room alongside Scully’s moans.

“Mulder I need-“

Mulder’s tongue finds it’s way into her opening and circled inside.

“I need you inside me. Please Mulder, now…”

“God yes.” Mulder nearly shouts as he climbs to his feet.

He pulls Scully forward and wraps her legs around him.

Her arms reach up and their fingers intertwine as Mulder pushes into her.

“Oh, my God.” Mulder leans down to lay his head on her raised belly unable to hold himself up for a moment.

“You might kill me again.” Mulder purrs as Scully tightens her muscles around him.

Her face grows hard and she squeezes his hand, “Don’t joke about that.”

Mulder nods gravely and pushes into her again.

“So I can go- it doesn’t matter how deep I go?”

The smile returns to Scully’s face and she shakes her head.

“Fuck me.”

And he does. All of the pain of separation, all of his doubts and fears, and all of his love pour into each thrust and Scully meets him as best she can.

After a couple of minutes, he can tell she is becoming uncomfortable.

“Change position?”

She nods, “Let me ride you, Mulder.”

Above him, she is so different than before. Mulder holds her belly and plucks at her nipples as she moves up and down. He can tell it’s hard for her so he grabs her hips, holds her in place and thrusts up into her.

Her eyes roll back and she drops her head, her longer hair dangling down her back.

Mulder is amazed at how sexy the image is.

He licks his fingers and squeezes them under her belly to find her clit between her engorged lips. It’s already wet from all of their foreplay so he circles his fingers around it.

“I’m sorry Mulder, I need to move.” She says after another minute.

Mulder smiles up at her, “Whatever you need.”

She lies on her side and pulls him behind her.

This position seems perfect to Mulder. He loves how close she is to him and how he can rest his hands on her tummy and feel their son moving.

One of Scully’s hands plays with her swollen breasts and the other holds the back of his head while he showers her neck and shoulders with kisses.

When Mulder can tell she is comfortable he moves his hand under her large middle and the tips of his fingers find her clit.

30 seconds later Scully is bucking against him (as much as she can) and he feels her muscles squeezing around him. The orgasm hits him like lightning and he bites her shoulder in pleasure.

When they are done Scully brings Mulder’s hand up to her stomach where their baby is practically dancing.

“Happy momma, happy baby.” Scully whispers with a huge grin and Mulder holds her tighter trying to remember a time when he was happier.

And failing.


End file.
